gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Dazzle
Powers Dazzle's shapeshifting ability is somewhat limited. She can shift into a being that resembles a mortal, rainforest animals and plants, and any type of feline. Her ability to conjur/fix any book comes from her being the deity of libraries. She loves reading and hates to see a book damaged in any way. If a book was burned in a fire, for example, it would anger Dazzle and she'd restore the book to look brand new. She enters the dreams of certain mortals (such as librarians or cat-owners) to taunt them if they are mistreating their "duty", or taking care of their books or cats. She alters the wheather in whatever location she'd like only to be more tropical. In other words, if she wanted to cause a hurricane or make it really warm she could, but she wouldn't be capable of causing a blizzard. Her final ability is controlling the growth of plants that can grow in warmer places and rainforests. She uses these as weapons at times, like holding someone in vines that are very difficult to cut through. Appearance Dazzle's deity form resembles a mortal, except that she is seven feet tall. She has long, wavy dark brown hair and gray eyes that have a purple tint. Most of the tme her expression is a mix of angry, annoyed, and mean. She cares deeply about her looks, so she wears elegant and expensive clothes most of the time. When it comes to the facial side of things, Dazzle likes to keep her makeup color choices on the darker side. Her lip color is almost always a dark red and (if she wears any) her eyeshadow colors would vary from dark reds and purples to blacks and browns. Along with the colors she applies to her face, Dazzle's clothes tend to be dark as well. Although she is known to wear sparkly silver or gold outfits at times, her dress colors match her makeup colors at all times. Personal When describing Dazzle to someone, one would not call her things like "kind" or "sweet". She usually only acts like that to those that are above her, or that she loves. If she is offended by someone she'll go to great lenghths to show that. When she doesn't particularly like someone, she tries to make it clear to them, in subtle ways. She's known for making rude comments about people. whether it's to their face or not. She doesn't really care what other's opinions of her are, since she usually doesn't like anybody anyway. She's kind of a brat and a snob, and hates going unnoticed most of the time. Backstory Dazzle hasn't been a goddess for very long, since she started out as a mortal. She really did not like her mortal life, which is why she touched the ambrosia flowers. As a mortal, she loved to read and her favorite thing to study was rainforests. Her favorite animals were a Siberian tiger and a macaw, which is why she has Malevolent and Salient. She loved fancy things, but could never afford them or find a use for them, which is why she dresses as she does now. Domain Dazzle's domain is her mansion, Shimmer Hall. Shimmer Hall is a beautiful, simple, organized mansion that actually looks pretty home-like. It has plenty of rooms, including a library and game room. The library is extremely large with any book ever created placed in its correct place on the shelf. In the center of the maze of shelves that make up this room is a case that holds her best weapon, her giant and ancient book. The next major room is the party room, which is essentially just a ballroom. Next to that there is the game room that has arcade games, board games, video games, etc. Then there would be one of the multiple livings rooms, which all look nearly exactly the same but they are scattered throughout the entire house. She has a large kitchen, dining hall, and a few bathrooms that seem to have never been used. The upper levels are filled with random rooms, guest bedrooms, and..prison cells? Moving on are the bedrooms of Salient and Malevolent, each to the pet's liking. The thing is, no one can ever find Dazzle's actual bedroom. Does she actually have one? Anyways, she also seems to have a torture chamber as a basement. In her yard, there is a nice pool and hot tub, and farther back a mini(ish) rainforest. Weaknesses Although this may not count as an actual weakness, Dazzle is very sensative when it comes to children. If a child were to be in front of her, she'd soften and try to be less mean. Another sort-of weakness of Dazzle's is that she is not immune to mind reading. If she attempted to plot against a mind reader, said mind reader would be able to know if they wanted. Dazzle also is a bit new to the whole "goddess" thing, so she doesn't exactly have any tricks up her sleeve. Trivia ~Dazzle is currently only 27 years old (since she only just became a deity). ~Dazzle wanted to be sure she'd have someone to talk to, so her tiger Malevolent can speak to her while her macaw cannot. ~Dazzle's birthday was February 7th when she was a mortal, and she intends on still celebrating it. ~Dazzle hates sweet things, which is part of the reason her and Marx don't get along as well as they could. She also hates hot drinks like tea or hot chocolate. Her favorite type of food to eat is fruit, specifically strawberries. ~Dazzle is so mean because she feels that nothing can stop her from acting however she'd like. Category:Female Category:Goddess Category:Forumer Category:Work in progress